Question: Tiffany ate 2 slices of pizza. Ashley ate 2 slices. If Tiffany ate $\dfrac{2}{8}$ of the pizza, what fraction of the pizza was eaten?
Explanation: If 2 slices represent $\dfrac{2}{8}$ of the pizza, there must have been a total of 8 slices. $\text{fraction of pizza eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ They ate ${4}$ out of $8$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{4}{8}$ of the pizza.